Le 13 Novembre 2015
by RandomCringyUsername
Summary: Texte écrit en réaction aux attentats qui ont eu lieu a Paris le 13 Novembre 2015 . Harry est seul et atteint par tout cela .


**Ce matin , lorsque je me suis levée , il était presque dix heure . J'avais bien dormis .Je suis sortie de mon lit et je suis allée a la cuisine .**

 **Je me suis assise derrière un verre de multifruit et une brioche .**

 **Puis ma mère m'a dit : " Honorine , il s'est passer quelque chose de grave cette nuit ."**

 **Alors , j'ai écrit .**

* * *

Des gens sont mort . Des tas de gens sont mort . Je peine encore a le réaliser . Même si ça c'est passer sous mes yeux .

Il est deux heures du matin , je ne sais pas trop ou je suis . Un établissement officiel moldu je crois . Sous mes yeux je sens les cernes qui s'agrandissent un peu plus a chaque instant .

Sur ma chemise il y a du sang qui ne m'appartient pas . Et soudainement , je réalise que je ne serais sûrement plus jamais capable de porter une chemise .

Aujourd'hui nous étions chez les parents de Fleur pour fêter les dix ans de la petite Victoire . Ginny les enfants et moi sommes sortis un peu plus tard le soir pour souffler de cette ambiance lourde .

Je n'arrive pas a réaliser qu'ils sont mort . Tout les quatre .

L'image de leurs corps transpercer par les balles ne veut pas me quitter . Et je crois qu'elle ne me quittera jamais .

Malgré la couverture de survie sur mes épaules , je tremble . Je crois que je n'ai pas cesser de trembler depuis tout a l'heure . Mon Protego n'a pas eu le temps de s'étendre jusqu'à eux . Et il sont mort . Est-ce que c'est de ma faute pour autant ?

Non . J'essaie de me persuader que non , même si je suis parfaitement conscient que je garderais cette culpabilité en moi jusqu'à la fin de mes jours .

Ils sont mort au plein milieu de rue de Paris , alors qu'ils ne s'y attendait pas , alors qu'ils pensaient simplement rentrer chez eux le soir . Ils sont mort , c'est fini il n'y aura rien d'autre . Sûrement quelques pleurs et regrets mais ce sera tout . Leurs vies ce sont terminées sur les pavés .

Mais je ne parviens pas a prendre conscience de tout cela . C'est comme si c'était trop énorme pour que je puisse en saisir l'entière mesure . Je crois bien que je suis ce qu'on appelle "en état de choc ".

La guerre est finie depuis plus de dix-sept ans maintenant . Je me croyais a l'abris . A l'abris de tout . Et surtout de cette mort si soudaine et si cruelle que j'avais pus connaître lorsque j'était adolescent .

Après avoir vaincu Voldemort je m'était retrouver a combattre une envie de mourir . Ginny avait été a mes coté durant toutes cette épreuve et on s'en était sortis ensemble , tout les deux .

Et peu a peu je m'était inconsciemment persuadé que plus rien ne pouvait m'atteindre . Et bien je viens d'avoir le preuve que ce n'est pas le cas . J'ai la sensation d'être replonger dans l'horreur de cette foutue guerre , avec tant d'heures d'hébétude .

Je ne parviens pas a croire qu'ils sont morts . C'est un peu comme si ils allaient bientôt tous arriver au bout de ce couloir éclairer par des néons blafard .

Moi qui me suis battu si longtemps pour être considérer comme une personne normale je me retrouve soudainement a souhaiter faire partie élite . Pour ne pas avoir été ici a ce moment là . Pour que ma femme , mes deux fils et ma fille soit encore vivant . Je me retrouve a vouloir être égoïste simplement pour ne pas avoir été atteint par cet attentat moldu . Je voudrais en avoir simplement entendu parler , être un peu touché par toutes ces morts assez terrible et puis avoir tout oublier quelques jours plus tard .

Mais ce n'est pas possible simplement parce que j'était la , dans cette rue . Que j'ai vu ma famille et tout ces gens se faire tuer .

Je pense a tout ces gens qui sont comme moi . Tout a l'heure j'ai vu un homme en uniforme passer et il parlait de plusieurs attentat et d'une centaine de mort pour l'instant .

Cela veut dire qu'il y a sûrement un enfant qui est orphelin a cette heure ci ; il y a un vieux monsieur qui a perdu sa petite fille mais qui ne le sais pas encore ; il y a des gens d'a peine vingt ans qui sont mort ; il y a cet adolescent ; il y a un jeune homme qui ne reverra jamais sa sœur et qui regrettera toute sa vie de ne pas avoir mieux fait ses adieux , la dernière fois ; il y a.. tellement de gens .

Cent personnes c'est tellement de gens et d'histoire différente , c'est tellement de tragédie . Comment ne pas être touché ?

Je me retrouve a pleurer pour les autres alors que je devrais peut être d'abord pleurer pour les miens . Mais je ne suis plus cet enfant qui veut toujours sauver tout le monde . Je suis juste un homme qui était ou milieu de tout ça , au milieu de tout ça . J'ai vu les balles , les corps , les gens , la peur , la panique . J'ai entendu , les cris , les pleurs , les appels a l'aide au secours , les râle d'agonie tout bas .

J'ai vu des gens mourir alors que j'en avais perdu l'habitude . C'est un mensonge , je n'en ai jamais eu l'habitude . J'ai fermé les yeux pour ne pas les voir , mais je ne m'y suis jamais habituer .

Mes yeux était trop grand ouvert et je ne parvenais pas a comprendre ce qu'il se passait tant ça a été rapide et surtout si irréel . Comment est-ce que ça pouvait être en train d'arriver ? Nous étions dans une rue . Nous étions juste dans la rue . Et ils sont mort . Je ne veux pas l'accepter . C'est trop soudain , trop idiot .

Je revois encore et encore le visage de cet homme , qui n'était même pas cagoulé . C'était un Monsieur tout le monde . Un Monsieur tout le monde avec une kalachnikov . Il a tué ma femme , mes enfant et les gens autour de moi . Je me demande ou est-ce que va notre monde si les choses sont ainsi .

Comment être tranquille désormais si on peut se faire tué en pleine rue ? Et bien nous ne serons plus tranquille . Nous aurons peur . C'est quelques choses que je n'avais pas connu depuis bien longtemps , vivre dans la peur .

La mort de cette centaine de personne bousculera la vie de deux cents autres ; qui se souviendront encore plus fort qu'on peut mourir a tout instant . Mais est-ce que il avait besoin de ça pour s'en souvenir ? Sûrement pas .

Je ne parviens pas a comprendre l'injustice si profonde de ce qu'il s'est passer . Croire en une justice est quelque chose d'enfantin , je le sais mais tout ça n'était pas censé arriver . Tout ces gens n'était pas censé mourir cette nuit .Pourtant ça a été le cas .

Et quoi maintenant ? Je vais devoir recommencer a vivre . Après un temps de deuil , je vais être obliger de me relever et continuer ma vie comme avant , comme si rien ne s'était passer . Je ne veux pas . Ma famille que j'aimais tant et que j'avais si longuement désirée n'est plus . Alors comment , comment accepter cela ?

Je ne parviens même pas a être en colère . Je ne parviens pas a en vouloir a cet homme . Je n'arrive a rien . Je suis vide . Et j'essaye d'essuyer ce sang poisseux sur mon pantalon sans le regarder .

C'est comme si ce qui venais de ce passer m'avais briser plus que je ne l'était déjà et que désormais , je n'était plus rien . Je suis triste , je suis infiniment triste , pourtant , je n'arrive pas a l'exprimer .

Je crois que ça ne vas pas . Je crois que ça ne va vraiment pas . Je n'arrive a réfléchir correctement , mes pensées s'embrouille toutes les unes avec les autres . J'ai mal dans mon cœur au point que cette douleur devienne physique et se répande en moi aussi facilement que du feu dans mes veines .

Il y a aussi un monstre qui dévore mes entrailles . Je suis terrorisé , je suis dans un endroit que je ne connais pas , je suis seul , j'ai froid et je continu de trembler depuis tout a l'heure .

Puis soudainement , je me met a sangloter comme un gamin . Des sanglots moche avec des hoquets , des cris , des gémissements et de la morve qui dégouline du nez .

Peut être que je pleure enfin pour ceux que j'aimais et qui sont désormais mort , peut être que je pleure toute cette peur que j'ai eu . Mais je sais que je pleure a cause de toute cette douleur si immense que j'ai en moi .

Des gens sont mort . Les miens sont mort . Moi je suis seul a pleurer dans un couloir moche en plein Paris moldu .

\- Potter .

Draco est la . Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi . Mais il y a sa grande silhouette longiligne penchée vers moi . Il ne souris pas . Son visage est fermé , dur . Un peu peiné même si il essaye de ne pas le montrer .

Il me tend sa main et je la saisis pour me relever . Je m'éloigne a pas faible au coté de Draco , laissant derrière moi sur du carrelage sale et fissuré du sang qui n'est pas le miens .

Des gens sont mort . Les miens .

* * *

 **Voila . Je pense très fort fort aux familles des victimes , aux gens qui resteront traumatisé par tout ça .**

 **Je ne suis absolument pas patriote et je ne connais la Marseillaise que parce que on me l'a fourée dans la tète quand j'avais dix ans , mais des gens sont mort . Des personnes innocentes .**

 **Faut pas l'oublier , c'est tout .**


End file.
